


One year

by KomahinaSyndrome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomahinaSyndrome/pseuds/KomahinaSyndrome
Summary: Nagito's life expectancy is one year, and while Hajime and Nagito are sitting on the roof of their apartment complex knowing that Nagito is going to be gone soon starts to get to Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	One year

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short but it was fun to write

Hajime stared at the bright city lights before him, his head resting on his knees. 'one year..' he thought to himself, shifting slightly. Lately Hajime hadn't been able to focus on things, as his mind was only on one thing. Nagito's life expectancy, just one year. In one year he'll be alone, he'd be sitting on the same roof him and Nagito sit on every night all by himself. He didn't wanna imagine a future without the love of his life, sometimes he wished Nagito never told him about his illnesses just so his mind could be at peace thinking he'd be able to spend his life with the white haired boy. 

Hajime clenched his fist hugging his knees closer to his chest, shaking ever so slightly. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the boy beside him talking to him till he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. "Hajime, is everything alright?" Nagito asked him softly. Hajime hummed in response, nodding his head slightly avoiding eye contact with Nagito who huffed in response and cupped Hajime's cheek making him look him in the eyes. "I'm not an idiot, I know when somethings wrong." He said flatly before noticing Hajime shaking. "Ah- you're shaking, are you cold?" Nagito said squeezing Hajime's hand softly, Hajime didn't respond and just looked down. Nagito sighed and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the other boy. "Won't you get cold without your jacket, you get cold easier than I do." Hajime finally spoke, turning around not facing Nagito. He heard some shuffling behind him before feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Look at me, Hajime." Hajime slowly turned around doing as he was asked.

He looked up at Nagito who smiled at him and held his hand. "Now tell me what's wrong, I'm worried you've been acting like this for days.." Hajime saw the concerned look on Nagito's face and sighed, knowing he couldn't keep this up any longer. "It's just that...soon you aren't gonna be here anymore, you're gonna die soon. And I'll be all alone." Hajime's voice broke at the end, his eyes watering. Nagito was silent for some time, but he gently pulled Hajime into a hug. 

Hajime began to sob into Nagito's chest, Nagito rubbed circles on his back whispering sweet nothings to him. Hajime had finally calmed down a little and Nagito took this chance to speak. "I'm flattered that you're gonna miss me Hajime but...doesn't that mean you should spend as much time as possible with me before I'm gone?" Hajime looked up at Nagito, eyes glassy. "I know I should, but it sucks knowing one day I'm gonna wake up and you won't be there." Hajime choked down another sob wiping his tears away. Nagito hummed, placing a kiss on Hajime's cheek. 

"Yes that's true, but that doesn't mean you're gonna be alone. After I die, I'll be watching you from somewhere." He said smiling. Hajime wrapped his arms back around Nagito, sobbing once again. They stayed like that for a little bit, before Hajime stopped crying. "Feel any better?" Nagito asked. Hajime nodded and held hands with the other boy, looking out at the city lights before the two of them. He leaned his head on Nagito's shoulder, they unlocked hands and Nagito wrapped an arm around Hajime.

The two of them listened to the busy city cuddling with one another. It was becoming harder for Hajime to keep his eyes open, he let out a small yawn earning a look from Nagito. "Tired?" He asked gently, earning a nod from the brown haired boy. The couple stood up and walked back to their apartment, fingers intertwined. Once they got inside their apartment Hajime took of Nagito's coat, gently placing it on the couch. Hajime flopped down on their bed letting out a sigh, earning a chuckle from Nagito who laid down next to him. Nagito held his arms out looking at Hajime who smiled and wrapped his arms around Nagito cuddling with him. "I love you." Nagito said, kissing the top of Hajime's head. "I love you too.." And just like that the two of them were out like a light.


End file.
